


Burning Up

by samzillla



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Football, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Towns, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samzillla/pseuds/samzillla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the final days of his Junior year, all Chris could think about was his upcoming road trip to the beach with his best friend, Tom, and their buddies from the football team. With no parents around, they let loose and what started out as an innocent joke after a late night of drinking, turns into an emotional rollercoaster that neither Tom nor Chris are prepared for. But in the small town of Andrews, Texas, where football is king, things like that just don't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic ever so bear with me. I really hope you like it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I have no Beta so there will more than likely be mistakes here and there. I will be tagging as I go and the rating will more than likely go up within the next few chapters. If you feel like something needs to be tagged, please let me know. :)
> 
> Also, I know Luke was born in 1981, making him and Chris roughly two years apart, but I expanded that age gap just a little to fit the story. Otherwise Luke would have just moved to Florida for his freshmen year of college and wouldn’t know how to surf yet. And to the people of Andrews, TX, I’m sorry! I know nothing about your town other than what tidbits I googled. I just wanted a small town next to Odessa/Midland.

Another school year was ending for the students of Andrews, Texas and while most students were cramming for finals, all Chris could think about was the week long beach trip he had planned with his buddies from the football team. He couldn’t wait to feel the heat of the sand beneath his feet and craved the waves the ocean would bring them.

He had spent the first month of his previous summer visiting his older brother, Luke, in Florida. Luke got a full ride football scholarship to the University of Miami and Chris hoped he’d join him once he graduated next year. Luke taught Chris how to surf his first week there and they spent nearly every day riding the crystal blue waves while the summer sun tanned their skin. He prayed there would be some kind of board rental place where he was going this year. He cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"Chris!" Shit. Snapping away from his internal dilemma, Chris hadn’t realized he actually said anything out loud until Ms. Moore had the whole classroom focused solely on him. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I should call her right now to let her know how much of a distraction you’re being to the rest of the class. Or better yet, I’ll go get Coach Peters. Would you prefer that?"

Heat crept up from his neck to his cheeks. "No ma’am," Chris mumbled. She starred him down a moment longer over her glasses before finally chiding, "That’s what I thought." Most of the class snickered quietly until she shushed them, overstressing the end causing spit to spray into the air.

Ms. Moore taught advanced Junior English and could have passed for being in her sixties if it weren’t for the fact Chris knew she graduated high school with his mother. She was a stout woman with worn leather like skin and short bleach blonde hair that barely passed her ears. Her lipstick was often smeared onto her front teeth and she wore ill fitting clothes that were at least a decade or two old. She was known for being a royal bitch and got off on public humiliation. Chris learned on his first day of freshman year to stay clear of her path if he didn’t want to fall prey to her cruelty. There were even rumors that she mixed blood from the innocent in her morning coffee. Looking back, it seems totally ridiculous anyone believed it, but it didn’t stop most of the student body from running the other direction if they saw her coming down the hallway.

The last thing Chris needed was for Couch Peters to get word he wasn’t taking his studies seriously. His starting position on the team would be taken away along with the absolute hell Couch Peters would put him through during practice this summer to earn it back. Deciding nothing was worth risking that, Chris quickly finished the remainder of his review sheet for Macbeth and turned it in just before the final bell rang.

Before he could get into anymore trouble, he stuffed his binder in his backpack and walked out of class as he threw it over his shoulder. He vaguely heard someone call his name, but he didn’t care. He just needed these next two days to be over so he could finally focus on the beach.

Keys swinging in hand, Chris barely made it to his truck before he was tackled by his teammate, Johnny. "Dude, I’ve been calling your name for, like, hours now."

"Obsessed much?" Chris smirked earning him a solid punch on his bicep.

"Screw you, Hems. Anyway, you excited for the beach trip? I can’t wait to see all the babes. It’s gonna be awesome. No parents. No fucking curfew. My brother said he would let me borrow his ID so we can get beer or whatever while we’re down there. I’m gonna get shitfaced for sure!"

Chris just rolled his eyes. Like most guys his age, all Johnny cared about were sports, his truck, girls, and parties with booze. Chris sometimes wondered why he still hung out with him. Not that Chris didn’t like those all those things, but they didn’t consume him they way they did Johnny. They often clashed, causing more than a few fights on the football field, but he’s known Johnny since they were in diapers and he’s always been a good friend. Well, at least when he wasn’t nursing a hangover or trying to score with some girl from the next town over.

Blocking his way, Johnny casually leaned against the driver side door of Chris’ refurbished 1970 Ford Bronco, "So listen I---"

"Hey, guys," Tom said as he walked up stopping next to Chris. "I heard about what happened in Ms. Moore’s class," he teased.

Even though he knew Johnny longer, Tom was his best friend. They were total opposites and yet they work almost seamlessly together. Chris was all bulk and power with blonde hair just above his shoulders, where as Tom was long limbs and speed with short blonde curls. They both loved rock n’ roll, actions movies, and spent most of their free time playing video games at each other’s houses when they weren’t at football practice.

Chris was the team’s starting Tight End and Tom was their starting Kicker. Tom didn’t love football the way Chris did, but they both knew the only way get out of their small town was by either a football or academic scholarship. Tom told Chris multiple times he thought he was more likely to get an academic scholarship, but he didn’t want to limit his options.

"Can we not talk about that now?" Chris said. "Or ever, actually."

Tom just laughed, "Hey Johnny." Chris was relieved Tom changed the subject.

Johnny pushed off Chris’s door with a dramatic sigh. "What’s up? Listen, I gotta head home, but let’s all get together Friday night to discuss the final plans for the beach trip, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me," Chris said to Johnny as he started to walk away. Johnny threw a smile over his shoulder before getting into his truck.

"I don’t think he is too happy I’m going on this trip," said Tom.

"Who cares?!" Chris boomed. He couldn’t be more excited that Tom’s parents finally gave the ‘okay’ after weeks of begging. " _I_ want you there and so do the other guys! I’m going to teach you how to surf so we can go when you visit me at collage. I mean, that’s if I get a scholarship to a school near a beach. Whatever. It’ll be awesome!" He clapped Tom on the back before unlocking the truck door.

After tossing his backpack over the seat, he reached to unlock the passenger side door. "Besides, he’ll be too busy trying to get laid to even hang out with any of us. I’d put money on it."

"I don’t doubt that one bit," chuckled Tom.

Chris turned the ignition and backed out of the parking spot. After a moment Chris asked, "Are you ready for finals?"

"I think so. I feel pretty confident."

"Mmhmm," was all Chris managed to say.

"You’ll do fine, Chris. You worry too much." Tom could always pick up on his moods so easily. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I don’t think so. It’s just nerves, I guess." _Nothing I have the courage to ask of you_ , he thought.

"How about burgers at the drive in? You always feel better after you have a little something to eat," Tom said playfully. It’s moments like these Chris wished they lived in a different town or even a different state, where he could tell Tom how he felt. Maybe reach over and grab his hand, kiss his knuckles even. But he could never do that here. Not unless he wanted to ruin everything they had worked so hard for.

Chris was already changing lanes, "Ha! Fine, but you’re buying."

"Oh, is that so? Just because we are taking your truck to Galveston next week does not mean I’m stuck buying all of your meals until then. You can eat several whole chickens in one sitting! I won’t have any money left for the trip," he teased.

"Hey, I just said this one meal! And we are only taking my truck because my dad is letting me use his credit card so he can get more reward points. Free gas means more money in our pockets."

Tom scoffed. Chris turned to glare at him as he was pulling into the drive in diner only to have Tom burst into laughter. "Hush you! Just press the damn button already, I’m starving."

"Whoa there, Beyonce! Are you sure it’s not you who turns into a diva when they are hungry?"

"Christopher, I swear to God. If you don’t press that button, I’m going punch you in the dick!"

Tom was definitely laying it on thick. "Okay okay!" Chris held his hands up in mock surrender then pressed the red button causing it to flash. "What do you want?"

Tom pulled out his phone said, "All of it. I’m famished," while sending a quick text to his father updating him of his whereabouts.

"If you make me pick for you, you will wind up with the world’s most nauseating burger."

Exasperated, Tom rolled his eyes, and then tucked his phone back in his pocket. "A number three. With extra cheese, no tomato, add mustard… fries and a Coke."

"See? It wasn’t that hard now was it?" he smirked.

"Dick." And as hard as Tom tried to keep his resolve, he could help, but chuckle. "You are the absolute worst, you know that?"

"So I’ve been told."

A crack then a muffled female voice sounded through the speaker, "Welcome to Classic’s, how may I take your order, hun?"

"Yes ma’am, I’d like a number 3 with no tomatoes, add mustard, fri---"

"Extra cheese!" Tom yelled over him.

Chris sighed. "…A number three with extra cheese, no tomatoes, add mustard, fries, and a Coke. Can I also get a number ten, six piece, with onion rings and a Dr. Pepper?"

Chris barely heard Tom mumble "…whole chicken at one time," as she read their order and total back to them. He thumped Tom’s forearm.

"It’ll be right out, sugar!"

"Why do I have a feeling this is how the whole ride down there is going to be?" asked Chris.

"Well, I don’t know about you, but I plan on sleeping for most of it."

Chris laughed. "Oh, really? It’s almost a nine hour drive without stops! And I doubt the other guys will drive straight through."

"Like you’d let me drive this behemoth," Tom gestured boisterously to the vehicle around them.

"If it means I don’t crash because I’ve fallen asleep, then yes, I’d let you drive."

Tom smiled triumphantly. "Speaking of the trip, what’s the real plan? All I’ve been told is we are leaving Monday morning, the hotel we are staying at, and we are supposed to be back some time the following Tuesday. The only reason I’m allowed to go is because your parents persuaded mine."

That was true. Tom’s parents are a bit strict and overbearing, mainly his father, James. Go to school, make good grades, excel in practice, come home, do homework, go to bed early to get a full eight hours, etc. He’s even worse when it came football. After Tom’s missed a field goal that cost them the game against their rivalry school their sophomore year, Tom’s dad lectured him all the way from the locker room to the car. Chris could hear him yelling from across the parking lot, "Make the damn field goal, Thomas! That’s all you have to do! It’s not that difficult for God’s sake." He still remembers the way Tom stood there taking it, with his head hung low, staring at the asphalt. Chris has hated James ever since.

The weekends are just as bad. His curfew is 7pm, if he’s not at a school function. The only time it’s extended is when he’s at Chris’ house. Even then, he has to call his dad from the Hemsworth’s landline to check in. His parents love Chris; mostly because he was the only friend who they felt "had his head on his shoulders." It probably helps that both of their mothers are nurses and work together at the local hospital. But they were right about that. Both boys were making straight A’s, starting on the football team which was very important to both of their fathers, and most importantly, they never got into any trouble.

Chris fiddled with his phone. "I don’t know much more than that. Johnny wants us all to meet Friday night so we can discuss details." He couldn’t tell Tom about what Johnny said early. Tom was a terrible liar and if—no, when his father starting grueling Tom about what their plans were, he would see right through him. And he couldn’t risk Tom getting in trouble for something he wouldn’t even be doing.

"Sounds good. Want to just stay at my house Sunday night? That way we can just wake up and go."

"Yeah, I mean, I’ll have to ask my parents, but it should be fine."

Tom opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but stopped himself.

"What it is?"

"…So you’ll really let me drive?" Tom looked nervous, yet hopeful.

Chris chuckled softly, "Yeah, man! You’re the only one I’d trust to drive my truck, besides my dad."

"Only because I’m too scared of what might happen if I wreck it."

He smiled then pointed his finger at Tom, "Exactly." He paused, "Where the in the hell is our food?"

It was Tom’s turn to laugh. "Now look at who’s the impatient one."

Not a moment later, the waitress walked up to the truck with their orders on her tray. Both boys thanked her and Tom gave a generous tip. Chris ate rapidly while Tom stared at him in both shock and awe. Tom said how he often wondered how Chris didn’t manage to make himself sick when he ate like that.

"Wha?" Chris said around his food.

"I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that."

Cheeks full, Chris just smiled. After they finished, Tom texted his dad again to let him know that he would be home shortly. Chris was happy he rarely had to do that with his parents. The only time he had to check in frequently was when his parents left his eleven year old brother, Liam, in his care, which didn’t happen often anymore. The last time he was stuck babysitting, Liam threw a knife at his head. Luckily, the handle hit his forehead, but the incident left his parents terrified. His mother, Leonie, even switched to the night shift at the hospital in hopes of avoiding something like that from ever happening again. His good behavior and top grades earned him more independence than most kids his age and much more than Tom.

They spent the ride home listening to the sports segment on one of the local radio stations. It was hosted by three men reliving their high school glory days that discussed the current baseball season and made predictions about the upcoming football season. There was a lot of talk about Andrews High possibly making it to state this year.

The previous season they lost in the playoffs after going into double overtime before the opposing team scored. Chris had been more worried about what might happen to Tom afterwards than he was upset about actually losing the game. Luckily, Tom’s dad was more pissed about some bad calls the referees made and too preoccupied with the prospects of going to the bar with some of the other fathers to care if Tom stayed the night with Chris. Chris wasn’t much for praying, but he did several times that night.

Pulling into Tom’s neighborhood, Chris stole one more glance of Tom. Those ever changing blue eyes, his soft features with sharp cheek bones, and that long neck. He had to stop before he embarrassed himself. It wasn’t until their sophomore year that Chris realized he had feelings for Tom. He had never felt this way about another guy before. He even had a girlfriend most of their freshmen year, but things were just different with Tom. He could truly be himself around Tom and not be judged for it. He could tell Tom anything… except how he felt. He would lose his best friend for sure and he couldn’t let that happen.

Chris stopped in front of Tom’s driveway. "I’ll pick you up in the morning."

Tom thanked him and grabbed his bag as he stepped out. "You’ll do great tomorrow. Stop worrying," he said before shutting the door. He must have noticed Chris looking a moment ago.

Chris watched him walk up the driveway and Tom waved before going inside. He hoped Tom was right. The next two days were going to be absolute hell, but then it wouldn’t be much longer until he was at the beach with his best friends and Tom.

Chris drove home in silence. His mind was torn between worrying about finals and the upcoming trip, the stress of it all finally settling in. What if he failed one of his classes? What if he couldn’t go on the trip because of it? What if Tom’s parents changed their minds? What if his truck had problems on the drive down? What if---

His phone chimed right as he put his truck in park outside his house.

5:21PM  
I can hear you thinking all the way over here. LOL! Everything will be okay.

Cheeky bastard. But Tom was right, it would be. He had studied hard and would have to completely fail the tests for them to lower his overall letter grade. Chris could already picture the beach in front of him with a surf board tucked under his arm, the thought calming him. A whole week without any worries or responsibilities was exactly what he needed. Everything would be just fine.


	2. Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback!!! Throughout the month of November, my updates might be sporadic. I am in the middle of packing and will be moving towards the end of this month, if not sooner, so I will not have as much time to write.
> 
> Annnd just as a warning, Mr. Hiddleston is going to be a grade A piece of shit in this story and I promise to add tags accordingly.

Tom started to tense the second he closed the front door. From where he stood in the entry way, he couldn’t see his father, but he could hear the narration of a baseball game that could only be coming from the living room. His father was home early and that was never good. It usually meant things were so slow at the hardware shop their family owned that Tom’s dad had to close early to avoid paying his employees for doing nothing. And Tom’s father would never stay there by himself and actually work.

Tom had two options; he could try to make it to the hallway at the edge of the entry way and living room to sneak into his room, or he could walk past the hallway all together and brave his father and whatever kind of mood he might be in. Though all Tom wanted to do was hide in his room until his mother got home, the latter would most likely get him into less trouble.

He took a deep breath then walked into the living room, eyeing the hallway to his right the whole time. James was sitting in his leather Lazy Boy with a beer in his hand and several empty bottles were lying on the floor next to him. Tom kept close to the wall until he got to one of the faux marble countertops in the kitchen and sat his backpack on the seat of one the bar stools. Last summer, Tom’s mom, Diana, begged his father to remodel their kitchen which turned into James knocking out a whole wall out of anger and left the kitchen overlooking the living room. Diana grew to love it, saying it made their home more open and spacious, but Tom absolutely hated it. Losing that wall lost him a shield that hid his path into the hallway from the front door without being seen by anyone in the living room.

"Oh, good. You’re home," James said dryly not looking away from the TV. "You better have this house spotless before your mother gets home in an hour."

"Okay."

James snapped his head to look at Tom and started to get out of his seat, "What was that?"

"Yes, sir," Tom corrected himself quickly, but it didn’t stop his father from stalking across the living room stopping only inches from his face.

"I’m gettin’ real tired of your attitude!" James’ breath was stale and bitter and it was hard for Tom not to grimace, "You’re lucky I’m even letting your ungrateful ass go to the beach next week."

Tom kept his mouth closed tight and eyes on his shoes. He knew better than to make eye contact now.

"You are _pathetic_ , you know that? How did I end up with such a pussy for a son?" He flicked Tom’s chest, "You aren’t even man enough to play in a real game of football. All you can do is kick the damn ball and, HELL, you can’t do that right half the time!"

James was trying to get a rise out of him, get him to talk back, anything. One wrong move and Tom would for sure get a beating. Tom had to play this right.

"Don’t have anything to say now, do ya, boy?" James was starting to stagger on his feet.

"No, sir."

"You got homework?"

"Yes, sir," Tom lied.

"Then I guess you better get to it, _little girl_ … Now go! Get out of my sight!"

Tom grabbed his bag and walked away quickly. If he lingered, James wouldn’t hesitate to take a swing at him. He went down the hall and to the left, before he was in the safety of his room. He carefully closed his door, pressing the lock on the handle as it clicked shut. He fell to the floor almost immediately pulling his knees to his chest. He could hear the refrigerator door slam through his bedroom wall. He never understood why his father hated him so much. He was the constant target for his rage when his mother wasn’t home.

James kept his anger in check when it came to his wife, though. The one time he slipped was after Tom missed the field goal in the Cross Town Clash last season. He started yelling at Tom the second he stepped out of the locker room and didn’t stop until Diana intervened in the car on the way home. Tom had never seen his mother so upset with his father. That was the only time she ever forbid Tom’s father to sleep in the house. James made sure to be on his best behavior around her after that. Two days later after church, Diana made a quick trip to the grocery store, but that was enough time for James to leave Tom’s abdomen black and blue. As much as Tom wanted to tell her all the things his father has done, he knew it would put her in danger too and he couldn’t let that happen.

Tom buried his palms in his eyes to stop his tears from falling. He hated his father and couldn’t wait to be out of this shitty town. Getting out was Tom’s sole focus. He had one of the highest averages in his grade and was in several academic clubs. His counselor, Mr. Hart, told Tom he was a shoo-in for an academic scholarship, though it would more likely be for a smaller college than a D1 university, but Tom didn’t care as long as it was far away from Texas.

Rising slowly, Tom walked into his bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and neck avoiding looking in the mirror entirely. Maybe he was a coward, just like his father said. Maybe things would just be easier if he wasn’t breathing. His hands tightly clasped the rim of the sink.

Chris’s voice sounded in his head _, I want you there._

He couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t give up now. He was so close to leaving this awful place. He couldn’t hurt his mother like that… or Chris. Tom reached for his phone in his front pocket and texted Chris.

Tom tore off his now wet shirt and walked to his bed then flopped down. In a little over four days, he would be driving across the state with his best friend. All he had to do was make it through finals, graduation on Saturday, and Church followed by family dinner on Sunday. He could do it. He had to.

Tom felt his phone vibrate.

5:24PM  
 _You’re right, kid. My mom said it was cool if I stayed over Sunday night. Want me to bring COD?_

5:25PM  
Kid? I’m older than you! And we won’t get much sleep if you do.

5:27PM  
 _Jeez mom. Ruin all of my fun! ;) Wanna just watch a movie or something instead?_

5:30PM  
Hey I’m just looking out for you, but sure. You’re driving the first leg of the trip anyway.

5:31PM  
 _Hahaha is that so?_

5:31PM  
Absolutely!

Tom sat his phone down on his night stand. He needed to have his school work out if his father came knocking, even if he didn’t have anything to do. Tom laid down on his stomach towards the end of the bed and stretched to reach his bag. Barely grabbing one of the straps, he pulled it across the floor and onto his lap. Yanking down the zipper, he pulled out some flash cards and one of his textbooks. It didn’t matter which one, he just needed to look busy. A small smile crept on his face when he heard his phone buzz a few seconds later.

5:37PM  
 _Hey honey! I’m gonna grab pizza on the way home. Love ya mom xo_

Oh… Not Chris. Relived his mother would be home soon, Tom responded quickly. At least he wouldn’t be forced to help her cook dinner and watch his father charm her and pretend nothing ever happened.

He continued fiddling with his textbook, until he heard his mother call for his help with the pizza. He made his appearance quick, kissing her on the cheek and listen to her chat about her ‘thankfully uneventful’ work day before taking a couple slices of supreme to his room. When he returned, he had two missed texts from Chris. The first was apologizing for taking so long and the second being a youtube link. It was obvious that Chris was not studying.

6:30PM  
Shouldn’t you be studying? LOL

6:31PM  
 _Alright I’m going! See you tomorrow at school… If my brain hasn’t exploded._

Tom smiled to himself. Chris was impossible, but that’s why everyone loves him. He never gives up. He would probably be the only friend who would stick around if it ever got out Tom liked boys. Or go looking for him, if he went missing. Witnessing Chris’s aggression first hand on the football field, Tom had no doubt Chris would have this town turned upside down to find him. Chris was always extremely protective when it came to his family and the Hemsworths considered Tom one of their own.

Tom spent the rest of the evening flipping through his flash cards when he wasn’t fantasizing about what life might be like after he went to college. He hoped he and Chris would go to colleges near each other. Maybe he could make it to some of Chris’ games or even spend spring break with him. Maybe then he could tell Chris the truth about himself.

Tom flopped his arms on the bed out of frustration. He couldn’t tell Chris, even if he would accept him. It would change everything about their friendship and he wasn’t ready for that. Deciding he had enough of pretending to study, Tom stuffed the flashcards back in his bag and stripped out of clothes.

Tom walked into his bathroom and opened the door to the shower and turned on the water, the creak of the knob echoing in the small room. He left his hand under the spray of water until it reached the right temperature. Stepping into the shower, he let the water beat on his face and chest. After a moment, he grabbed his bar of soap and started to scrub his arms and torso. Tom let his mind wander to thoughts of the few videos he had the courage to watch online. They were always the same; handsome muscular men with more slender, beautiful guys who were very eager to please. Tom absentmindedly found himself palming his slow growing erection.

He let the soap drop on the tile floor. He couldn’t stop himself. He could almost feel a broad muscular chest pressing against his shoulder blades, mouthing at the back of his neck while one arm kept him in place and the other slid slowly from his side, down and across his abdomen. He mimicked these movements and started to tease himself. Slowly taking himself in hand and beginning to stroke. He could hear that deep easy laugh in his mind making his breath hitch just a little.

Tom imagined that voice telling him he was ‘such a good boy’ as that large hand started to pick up speed. Bracing his left forearm on the wall, Tom rested his forehead against it, focusing his strokes on the head of his leaking cock. _Come for me, come for me, come for me._ Tom bit onto his arm as he came all over his hand and down the shower wall. Slowing his hand, he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Once he was completely spent, Tom quickly washed his body once more then lathered his hair with shampoo. With a smile on his face, Tom rinsed his body. He turned off the shower and dried off before stepping out. He whiped away the condensation from the mirror, looking at himself before starting to brush his teeth. He could shave tomorrow.

A few minutes later, Tom was dressed in his pajama bottoms and an old football camp t-shirt and in his bed. He set an alarm on his phone for the morning before plugging it in. Just four more days, he thought, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
